One Night in Bangkok
by JordanPhoenix
Summary: Returning from Khura'in after 2 years apart, Phaya is together at last and are eager for a PRIVATE reunion...but then get stuck on an unexpected LAYOVER with Miles! Now Maya's eager to end her long years of enforced celibacy - with BOTH her favorite Ace Attorneys! But are these courtroom rivals willing to SHARE even for one night...and give One Night in Bangkok a whole new meaning?


_You let me violate you_  
 _You let me desecrate you_  
 _You let me penetrate you_  
 _You let me complicate you_

 _Help me, I broke apart my insides_  
 _Help me, I've got no soul to sell_  
 _Help me, the only thing that works for me_  
 _Help me get away from myself_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _I want to feel you from the inside_  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god_

 _You can have my isolation_  
 _You can have the hate that it brings_  
 _You can have my absence of faith_  
 _You can have my everything_

 _Help me, tear down my reason_  
 _Help me, it's your sex I can smell_  
 _Help me you make me perfect_  
 _Help me become somebody else_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _I want to feel you from the inside_  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god_

 _Through every forest, above the trees_  
 _Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_  
 _I drink the honey inside your hive_  
 _You are the reason I stay alive_

* * *

 ** _One Night in Bangkok -_ _A Lustful Collaboration By JP/ThePudz_**

 _ **Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey and Miles Edgeworth  
**_ _The Sukhothai Bangkok Hotel  
_ May 18, 2028

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight, Edgeworth!" Phoenix grumbled as he lugged his and Maya's luggage down the hall towards their suite after bidding goodnight to the bleary-eyed, absolutely drained Athena and Trucy as they dragged themselves into their room. "Or the _bathtub_! Take your pick!"

"Go to hell, Wright!" The Prodigal Prosecutor glowered at his courtroom rival. " _I'm_ the one who paid a small fortune for these last two bloody rooms in all of Bangkok! Why should _I_ have to suffer such indignities?"

" _Because, Prima Dona_!" The Turnabout Terror, who'd spent the last month answering to the name of Barbed Head snapped peevishly. His words were slightly slurred from the copious amounts of alcohol he'd been consuming on the return jet from The Kingdom of Khura'in Miles had chartered for them. "If you weren't such a _pretentious snob_ who refused to stay in _less than a five star resort_ , uncaring about the fact that it's _the height of tourist season_ , we wouldn't _be_ stranded in a place that only had _two unoccupied rooms_ in the first place!"

The fuming magenta-clad man pushed his glasses up his nose and refused to respond to his semi-impoverished (by comparison) courtroom rival mostly due to the actual legitimacy of the charge. En route back to Los Angeles, a tropical storm had forced himself, Phoenix, Maya, Athena, and Trucy to land in Thailand for the night until the following morning when it had hopefully passed and the skies would be friendly once more. Miles supposed he _could_ have loftily argued that considering his best friend had settled for _sleeping on the_ _floor_ of Tehm'pul Temple during his entire stay, _he_ couldn't _possibly_ understand discomfort of sleeping on anything less than 800 thread count luxury sheets!

However, he opted to stay silent.

The true cause for Miles's lack of rebuttal was ultimately due to Maya staring beseechingly at him with those limpid, sable brown eyes, which normally reminded him of sunlight shining through whiskey – not unlike the kind his childhood chum had been _guzzling_ from the moment they'd been airborne!

"Don't mind Nick, Miles," she said anxiously, placing a protective hand on the blue suited lawyer's arm. "You _know_ how he gets when he drinks. He's simply been drowning his sorrows because he lost the young man who's been like his son these last couple of years. He really doesn't mean to sound so contrary."

"Stupid _Prosecutor Sad Monk_ ," Phoenix brooded as Miles fidgeted with the key card to open the door to their shared suite, which, just like the one occupied by Trucy and Athena next door, only bore a single king-size bed within it. "The _nerve_ of him, shamelessly _manipulating_ Apollo into staying behind like that! I just _know_ neither my daughter _nor_ employee are going to be getting any sleep tonight, because they'll be too busy crying over the loss of their brother and _love interest_!"

The blue attorney stumbled into the room and flopped down on the leather sofa in the living room, and the spirit medium seated herself beside him while the grumbling Miles went to pour himself a drink from the bar.

"Apollo promised he'd be back when everything is settled, Nick," Maya reminded him softly, gently brushing back the stubborn stray lock of hair that fell down on his forehead. "I know it's going to be hard without him, but hopefully having me back by your side where I belong, as your legal assistant, will help fill the void at least somewhat."

Phoenix stopped his ranting, momentarily forgetting there was another party in the room, and gazed lovingly into the beautiful visage of the woman who'd stolen his heart 10 years ago.

"My life would have no meaning without you, Maya," he whispered hoarsely, pulling her into his arms and burying his face into her silky black hair. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you…"

" _Shhh_." She placed a finger to his lips, halting the terrible sentence he'd been about to utter. "The point is, you _didn't_ , and that's _all_ that matters. You saved me, with both your undying love for me, and unwavering belief in my innocence, just like _always_ Nick. Just like I always knew you would."

"I love you so much." His voice shook with emotion. "Never leave me."

"I promise, my love." She lightly pressed her lips to his. "The moment the dust settles back home in California, I'm going to _wife you so hard_ , Phoenix Wright."

"I cannot wait to _marry the living shit out you_ , Maya Fey." Phoenix threaded his fingers through her hair, about to lift her face towards his for another kiss when Miles suddenly spluttered on his glass of wine in the background, abruptly reminding the couple that they were not alone.

" _What the deuce_?" The normally elegant man caught the trickle of claret liquid before it dribbled onto the snowy white cravat as he gaped at the duo in disbelief. "The two of you are a _dyad_?! Since _when_?! And _why_ wasn't I made aware of this?!"

"Is this _really_ so shocking to you, Miles?" Maya tittered, placing her hand on Phoenix's knee. "I mean, you've seen _firsthand_ what a wreck Nick is, and how everything falls apart, whenever I'm not around! Did it truly _never_ occur to you there might be a _correlation_?"

"I had my _suspicions_ , naturally," Miles admitted, still slightly dazed by the bombshell he'd just been privy to. "But _why_ was I never told?"

Phoenix shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Miles merely glared at him in response.

"Here are the answers to your questions, in the order they were asked," the defense attorney snickered as Maya playfully swatted him on the arm. "Yes, Maya and I are a couple. We've been together since just before my disbarment, so that would make it nine years now. And the reason you didn't know is because you kept running off and leaving the country, chasing after international prosecutor assignments with Interpol!"

"My mind is spinning with this newfound revelation." Miles shook his head and poured himself another glass of wine. " _Conjecture_ is still quite different from actual _confirmation_ , after all."

"No, your head is spun right around because that's the _third_ glass of Cabernet you've had in the last 10 minutes, you _wino_!" Maya teased, walking over to the bar and pouring herself a large gin and tonic. " _Both_ you guys are such _lightweights_! It's freaking _hilarious_!"

"I'm not _drunk_!" Phoenix insisted. "Just a _little_ buzzed! Although I'm hardly a _lightweight_ – I did consume _four_ whiskey sours on the plane."

"And the wine here in Thailand is considerably stronger than what I'm accustomed to back home," Edgeworth added defensively, his eyes widening in amazement as Maya easily downed her drink as though it were water, then quickly poured herself another. "You had a couple of drinks on the plane as well Maya, and that last cocktail you made yourself was a double. _How_ is a tiny thing like you still _standing_?"

"It was actually a _triple_ , but who's counting?" The raven haired beauty grinned impishly as she took a hefty swig from her tumbler. "I needed to find _some_ way to relax and not _strangle_ Athena for _totally cock-blocking_ me by sitting between Nick and I on the plane! Hello! I hadn't seen my boyfriend in _two years_ till now!"

"To be fair, nobody at the Wright Anything Agency knew about us," Phoenix pointed out loyally, then smirked at his still stupefied-looking best friend. "Although I still can't believe how shocked _you_ are, Edgeworth! After all, _you're_ supposed to be the logical genius! Why _else_ would I risk my reputation trying to put an innocent woman in jail when Maya got kidnapped, and also risk my life by _running across a burning bridge_ for a woman that was _merely my friend_?!"

"I _did_ find that all to be _above and beyond_ the call of friendship." Miles flushed slightly, from more than just the heat of the wine coursing through his system. "Although for the record, I was well aware of Maya's blatant school-girl crush on _you_ right out of the gate! I _did_ also surmise that little Pearl would not have gotten her _special someone's_ theory out of nowhere!"

"Not to mention the fact I left my beloved daughter _and_ my practice behind and took off on the plane to Asia, without a second thought, because I thought Maya's life was in danger – _again_!" Phoenix laughed heartily, happily accepting the brandy Maya had just poured him. "I've gotta tell you, old friend, I judge _you_ above all people for not figuring it out sooner!"

"To answer your other question, Miles, the reason I'm not drunk is because I've built quite a tolerance for alcohol by drinking _fermented yak's milk_ the last couple of years while I've been priestess training," Maya tittered. "Regular old booze is a cakewalk compared to _that_ stuff!"

"Gah! _Yak's milk_?!" Phoenix goggled at his lover in disbelief. "Maya, you've _never_ been a drinker before, and used to get drunk _sniffing a beer cap_ , for Christ's sake! Why the _hell_ have you been swigging _that_ nasty stuff?!"

"Because I haven't had sex in _two goddamn years,_ Nick!" Maya put her hands on her hips and stared back at him defiantly. "Also, I was in _butt-fuck nowhere_ country, being forced to pretend I was a _pious virgin_! There was _nothing else for me to do_ or keep me warm during those cold mountain nights!"

"Hey! _I_ haven't been laid in two years, either, for the record!" Phoenix returned, then glanced over at the prosecutor. "Which goes back to our sleeping arrangements, Edgeworth. _Floor or bathtub?"_

 _The latter would be probably be_ _ **preferable,**_ _because at least that way Maya and I would have some privacy to finally enjoy being reunited after two blasted years, and won't want to have an audience!_

"You have one _hell_ of a lot of nerve, Wright!" The Chief Prosecutor looked as unimpressed with the question the second time as he had the first. "Believe you me, the idea of being unwitting third wheel and having to share a room with you long-lost lovebirds is hardly _my_ idea of a swinging good time, either!"

"What the hell do _you_ know about having a good time, Edgeworth?" Phoenix pointed his finger accusingly at the other man, sparks flying out of his dark blue eyes. "God knows you're _the_ most uptight person on the planet! I bet you haven't been laid for even longer than me and Maya have, which is probably the reason _why_!"

"That's none of your damn business!" Miles's cheeks reddened with anger and embarrassment, unsure of any other way to respond to such a _completely accurate,_ albeit _indecorous_ statement. "What kind of friend would bring up such an uncouth, below the belt blow, anyhow?!"

"What kind of friend wouldn't even have the common courtesy to give his best friend some privacy with his girl and not put up such a fuss, considering the extreme circumstances!" Phoenix yelled back. "If _I_ were _you_ , I'd offer to sleep on the fire escape!"

"Screw you, Wright!"

"No, screw _you_ , Edgeworth!"

As the warming sensation of the alcohol she'd consumed began to fill her with a delicious buzz, Maya studied the two legal eagles with growing interest, noticing both of their heaving, well-defined pecs straining against the dress shirts underneath their suit jackets, as blazing indigo eyes stared stormily into incensed amethyst ones.

 _Mystic Amy help me, but these two are sexiest_ _ **as fuck**_ _when they're angry!_ She marveled, licking her lips as a surge of heat flashed through her. _I can't determine_ _ **which**_ _one of them is turning me on_ _ **more**_ _! However, I_ _ **finally**_ _understand the allure these two have for all those rabid yaoi-loving girls with their fan fictions, pairing the two of them together on the Internet, which both of men would die of humiliation from if they knew about! Up until now, I've never even_ _ **dreamed**_ _of looking at any other man besides Nick. Yet at this exact moment … I can't decide which one of them is hotter! I just know that I want to sink my teeth into_ _ **both**_ _of them!_

"I would like to state for the record that you're _both_ completely immature idiots," Maya drawled, coming to stand between the two men, who were now no more than two meters apart from one another and placing a palm on each of their _deliciously_ _firm_ chests. "Who, despite having been friends since childhood, still have no idea how to communicate properly _whatsoever_! I propose a solution to this problem, right here and now."

She paused for a leisurely moment, then cast a long, lingering look at her lover before letting her lascivious gaze roam up-and-down the comely Chief Prosecutor, leaving absolutely zero doubt about what her intentions were before she spoke again.

"Instead of screaming _screw you_ at one another the entire night…" she purred. "How about you guys focus all that intense passionate rage _right here_ …and screw _me_ , instead?"

There was a stunned silence in the room following her indecent proposal, as both lawyer's jaws fell to the floor in response.

"Maya? Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?!" Phoenix was finally the first to recover, but his tone incredulous. "Or maybe _I'm_ the one who's had a few too many, because I could've just sworn I heard the woman I'm going to marry flat out _ask for three-way_ with me and my _stubborn, pigheaded_ , best friend!"

"Nick, don't look so scandalized!" Maya admonished, letting out a throaty chuckle. "We're in a foreign country, we've all had a few drinks, and are all depressed about losing Apollo… And none of us have been _laid in a dog's age_! This is a _onetime_ thing, and since I've been living like a _bloody nun_ and couldn't even _satisfy_ _myself_ for the last two years, what with being under constant Temple watch, I demand some _sort_ of _gratification_... _tonight_!"

"I cannot dispute the validity of this case you've made, Maya." Miles cleared his throat awkwardly and pushes glasses back up his nose. "And Lord knows you have grown into quite a breathtaking beauty over the years, so I know I will kick myself at some point for what I'm about to say. Alas, as _maddening_ as Wright is – and I'd like to state for the record, he is no less obstinate or mulish than _I_ allegedly am! – he _is_ still my best friend. And since _you_ are going to be his wife, I therefore cannot _sully_ _her_ _loins_ in such a manner."

"Who's talking about my _loins_?" Maya winked. "There's _some_ things in all our years together that Nick and I _still_ haven't done together, _if you catch my drift_ , Miles. And indeed, _this_ part of me here…" She slowly trailed her hands southbound until they tantalizingly rested at the apex between her thighs. " _Always has_ , and _always will_ , belong to _nobody_ but _my Nick_. Nevertheless …"

Her voice trailed off suggestively as she sauntered past the two men, grabbed her overnight bag, and began sashaying into the bedroom.

"I have _two_ other _orifices_ which are ready and willing to be at your disposal, should you have a change of heart. I'm going to go slip into something more comfortable while you fellas mull this over."

The second she reached the bedroom, she shut the bedroom door behind her and leaned heavily against it. Her heart was hammering at what an incredibly outrageous thing she had just said. The alcohol had certainly loosened her tongue dangerously, although she was nowhere near drunk. As far she was concerned, tonight would have been the equivalent of a bachelorette party, her one and only _final hurrah_ before she committed herself to Nick for the rest of her life. And even then, her _rite of passage_ would always belong to _Phoenix_ , and _no other_.

Miles had said she was beautiful. Still, that didn't mean he necessarily found her _desirable_. Perhaps he preferred his women taller, more statuesque and busty, like her gorgeous late older sister had been. She had probably mortified him with such a lewd proposition, and was suddenly terrified that it would somehow impact Phoenix's friendship with him. Maya couldn't _bear_ it if such a thing occurred! She truly adored Miles, and would feel the sting of his rejection from their lives more than she could possibly bear if she and Phoenix were to lose him over _this_!

 _I will immediately go apologize to Miles for being so disgustingly presumptuous!_ She decided firmly. _I'll blame it on the alcohol! I'll_ _ **beg**_ _him not to take it out on Nick! As much as those two bicker like an old married couple, they truly are brothers in every sense of the word, and I would hate to see over 20 years of friendship go down the drain just because I was a slightly drunk and overly horny bitch!_

Shedding her robes quickly, Maya hurriedly threw on an oversized T-shirt over her head in lieu of a nightgown and rushed back out to the main room. She heard the shower running in the bathroom, and found Miles sitting alone on the sofa, looking reflective.

"Hi, Miles." Maya swallowed nervously as she walked up to him. "Um, I guess Nick is cooling his jets in the john, huh?"

"Wright said he was going to mull over your generous offer to let us all have _One Night in Bangkok_ have a whole new meaning while he took a nice _cold_ shower," Miles answered wryly, taking a sip of his wine. "Ultimately, your paramour would do anything to make you happy. He actually conceded to this, with his _sole_ stipulation was that he would halt all proceedings the moment he so much as felt a hand that was not _yours_ touch his ass."

"That sounds like Nick." Maya felt a bubble of laughter forming up in her throat. "But you said that _he_ conceded…er, so what does …?"

" _My_ concession was slightly different." Miles placed his glass down on the coffee table and stood up so he was staring right down at her, and she could fully see his inscrutable face. "I said if I so much as felt Wright's _eyes_ is on my _own_ posterior, I would make very well with his earlier hypothetical offer and _ensure_ he would be sleeping on the fire stairwell tonight!"

Maya knew she should have laughed at the quip, but found she couldn't breathe. After all, here she had come out to apologize to the other man, and rescind her offer, but unless she had _misunderstood_ him, it sounded very much as if he'd had a _change of heart_ ….

"Does that mean _you're_ recanting your original negation?" She asked dazedly, staring up into those hypnotic smoky-grey eyes, which, with the glasses now removed, allowed her the full impact of seeing the unconcealed, burning lust within them as they raked over her barely covered body, as the T-shirt just barely reached the tops of her shapely thighs. "Are – you saying that you actually _do_ want me? Tonight, I mean?"

"I have spent way too many lonely nights with nothing but my dog Pess as my only companion, Maya," Miles replied, the flaming desire in his eyes nearly threatening to consume her and making her weak in the knees as she gazed at him wantonly. "Of _course_ I want you! You are an _incredibly_ beautiful, sexy woman, and only a foolish man would turn down such a sinfully delightful, no strings attached offer such as this, which would only come once in a lifetime." He took a step closer to her so she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "Miles Edgeworth has _never_ been such a fool."

"I – I thought you originally said no because I wasn't desirable to you." Maya's knees almost buckled, not realizing she'd backed up against the closed bathroom door until she found herself pressed back against it. "Are you sure? I mean are you ready for this?"

Miles gave her a devilish look, one dark brow arched, then pinned her back against the door, pressing his body fully against hers.

"The question is, are _you_ ready for this? Are you sure you can handle both of us? Because I'm feeling a trifle adventurous tonight." The sexy British inflection that he usually minimized thickened in his voice and made Maya's blood run hot and fast.

"Seriously?" She persisted weakly, not yet convinced that his sudden change of heart on the issue was what he really wanted. "I mean, there's no rush if you want to think about it first."

He grinned and pressed a finger to her lips. "Maya, please. I'm trying to be spontaneous here and you're asking too many questions."

The door beside Maya gave way and she pitched backward with a gasp, but two strong, muscular arms caught her from behind. She twisted her head up and saw Phoenix shoot Miles a look, then peer down at her, totally confused. He was in his bathrobe, his hair wet from the shower. She gave him an uncertain smile.

"Hi Nick. Um, Miles and I were just discussing your no ifs, ands, or _butts_ policies…"

Phoenix chuckled and grinned at his friend.

"As long as there's no pressure to perform on anyone but the love of my life, which means no _roving eyes_ …"

"Don't flatter yourself, Wright."

"Or _sword fighting of any kind_ _whatsoever_ …" Phoenix ignored the huffy prosecutor. "And we pretend like tonight never happened from this day onward, I'm still game."

"You know what they say about looking a gift horse in the mouth," Miles cut in. "My only other stipulation is we need to _keep it down_ with the …festivities. The last thing I'd want is to wake up Trucy or Athena next door!"

"Agreed." Phoenix stood Maya on her feet and turned her in his arms, then lifted her chin. His eyes were hot with promise. "Is this what you want?"

She was nervous, but there was no way she was going to turn back now. This was a fantasy come true. As exciting and fulfilling as her and Phoenix's sex life was, as much as she knew in the biblical sense, there would never be another man for her, _this_ was completely different. A desire and an adventure she'd never be able to overlook or forget. If only she had the boldness to reach out and grab it.

 _Do you dare? Yes, I do! I do!_

Maya lifted up on her toes and threaded her fingers into his black hair.

"Oh, yeah, baby. More than anything."

Phoenix looked deeply into her eyes and cradled her face. Like that first night they'd made love, she felt as if he could see the inside of her soul. She held her breath as the intensity of his desire encompassed her, and closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar masculine scent of him. He wasn't repulsed by her actions, or angry at her desire for exploration. Instead, he gazed at her with longing and adoration.

Maya opened up her eyes for a brief moment and saw him hovering over her. His lips quirked in an adorable sly smile before he pressed them to hers. He kissed her softly at first, their tongues barely touching. She'd only had a brief taste of him when he'd to rescue her after that horrible trial which had nearly cost them both their lives, so this felt like their first real kiss in forever. She found her passion and love for this man fueled even further as she sensed his longing and repressed ache for her after all this time apart.

She clung to his broad shoulders even more tightly, her fingers digging into the warm flesh and hard contours of his strong back as she gripped him to her tightly, then caught his lower lip lightly between her teeth and slipped her tongue inside his eager mouth. He deepened the embrace, moaning into her mouth, and fiercely, unyieldingly took her mouth in a fiery kiss. She returned it with the same fervor, unable to help herself. His hand cupped her breast over the T-shirt, but she felt it searing into her skin as if she had been wearing nothing at all.

When she finally tore her mouth from Phoenix's, she looked over and saw Miles standing by the bed, watching the two of them. His hands were on his hips, and that authoritative expression of his made her lick her lips. She gave him a sultry, inviting look. Giving one final peck to her lover, she reaching for to the prosecutor as he came up to her, dug her fingers into his silky charcoal hair, and opened her mouth to his, meeting his tongue when it plunged in, warm and voracious.

 _Yes_! Not two but three silent voices seemed to chorus the word; those of the men, cheering her on, and her own inner voice proud of her own courage.

Miles kissed hard, kissed greedy, kissed dominant. Again, savoring his onslaught, Maya almost wanted to laugh at the misleading quality of appearances. His refined appearance, fine clothes and immaculate grooming concealed the heart of a predator.

Maya sighed into Miles's mouth, as his tongue delved deeply, causing her to adjust her head and tilt her chin up to accommodate his exploration. He used his tongue to caress in and out of her mouth as he kissed her and she knew it was an indication of how he would use that magnificent cock of his. She raked her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, feeling the connection and desire for more. She pressed her breasts harder against his muscular chest, needing full contact. She felt so starved and needy that now she, too, ached. He held on tight to her, a hand at the nape of her neck, another on her shoulder, making her accept his kiss in a thrilling, primal way. He tasted of wine and new beginnings.

She felt her belly tighten, knowing both these magnificent male specimens wanted her, and her body reacted as her pussy clenched then dripped. It was such a primal and natural reaction, but it embarrassed her to be affected so easily.

Slowly the three made their way to the bed, with Phoenix laying on her one side, rubbing his hand tenderly over her hip and abdomen while Miles kept his mouth fastened against hers, stretched out on her other side.

And all the time, Phoenix was at work too, at first gently kissing her hand as if it were a holy artifact, but then, suddenly, on the move, as Miles kissed and subdued her, Phoenix began exploring. She felt her lover shift downward, between her legs. His hands roamed up her thighs, and under her shirt, stopping at her hips. He placed his forehead on her flat belly.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it has been, not touching you, knowing this flimsy shirt is the only thing between you and me?" His voice, muffled by said shirt, sounded strained with longing.

Her lover's familiar, expert hands felt incredible as they touched her. Miles's mouth against her shoulder and back caused goose bumps along her skin, and as she opened her eyes, she sought out Phoenix's eyes, and his heated sapphire orbs made her lose her breath as she caught the intensity in it, instinctively knowing he could sense her need.

Still kneeling, he settled his hands on her thighs, one each, on the outside surfaces, slowly sliding them upwards, then down again, and then up, tantalizing her. Feeling the urge to open her legs, Maya lifted her bottom, to allow Phoenix more access.

"Good girl," whispered Miles, nuzzling her ear as he spoke then slowly released her lips, kissing her more before holding her lower lip gently between his teeth. "Let us show you how much we want you."

Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes, prompting Miles to continue with his assault on her ear. He licked her inner shell then proceeded to torment her ear with soft bites and kisses, eliciting a few successive moans from her. He moved onto to delivering the same attention to her neck while Phoenix's warm hands caressed her bare legs.

Miles's lips starting to roam too, as he gently pushed her so she was leaning against the woven duvet on the bed. He kissed her brow, her cheek, and a sensitive spot beneath her ear. He placed slow, gentle kisses from her chin, down her neck, stopping in the front of her throat to nibble gently, then tracked down the side of her neck, on and on down until he nipped at a spot just above her collarbone. As his gently scraping teeth grazed against her, Phoenix's hands were down below, sliding between her thighs, urging her to open her legs, and to open herself to him.

"Relax," urged Miles, still nibbling. Maya could feel his fingers at work at the nape of her neck. "Let us see how badly you want this."

"I _do_ want this," she rasped. "I want this so bad."

* * *

Miles hummed in agreement and moved onto kissing her throat. She nudged him a little so that he could give her room to sit up. She then lifted her hands in the air. It didn't take long for them to catch her meaning. Phoenix peeled off the shirt from her body, slowly revealing every inch of bared flesh to their fevered gazes, with now only a flimsy strapless bra and wispy silk panties covering her mounds; smallish, nicely shaped, but not an enormous handful.

As if he'd sensed her qualms, Miles uttered a growl of masculine rumble of appreciation.

"Mm… so nice, so very nice…" He murmured.

Cupping her breasts, the slate-haired man ran both thumbs over her nipples, teasing her atop the lightly forming Lycra of her bra. His fingers rasped at her stiffened nubs over the silky material, gently pinching them, leading Maya to close her eyes in pleasure. Heat suffused her face as she grew moist between her legs. Her breath grew quick and raspy as he repeated the ministrations with the other breast as well.

"Wright, you lucky man, these are magnificent breasts. I do love women with pretty little tits… and wicked hard nipples."

Maya closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders, loving the way he teased and played with her, and silently begging for him to bare her breasts completely.

"Let's have this off, shall we? And get a better view."

It was obvious that Miles knew his way around a brassiere. In less than a second, hers was unhitched, whipped off and flung cheerfully across the room, out of the way.

"Yes, that is better. Much better… Much, much better…" His fingertips drifted over her flesh, teasing each peak, flicking at them, and then suddenly, he was reaching behind her, gripping her upper arms, drawing her shoulder blades together so that her breasts were lifted and presented.

Maya's eyes shot open. The move wasn't what she'd expected, but it was stunning, thrilling. The sense of exhibition made her feel so coveted, seeing their desire as she showed herself to them, exposed and offered for Phoenix's eager lips. She saw the quickest of glances pass between the men, and her lover came up on his knees and leant forward, his expert fingers teasing her hardened nipples into rock hard pebbles before drawing the heated peak into his mouth and gave it a long, slow rasp of his tongue.

As he did so, Miles nipped at her neck again, teasing delicately with the edges of his teeth. "Isn't this nice?" he murmured between nips as Phoenix continued to explore her breasts, his heated mouth teasing the sensitive skin, nibbling on her nipples. She moaned, tilted her head back, and arched her spine, pressing her breast even deeper into his insistent mouth as Miles devoured her cries and explored her mouth with his tongue. Being surrounded by two hard, male bodies aroused all of her senses.

"I want in, Maya. We want to make you ours. Let us make love to you," Phoenix whispered then blew a warm breath against her hard nipple.

"I want you, too. I want both of you, it feels so good."

He flashed a wicked grin at her. "It's about to get a hell of a lot better."

Her body reacted to Phoenix's words and strokes, and Miles's kisses along her mouth then neck.

Her skin tingled with goosebumps as they both caressed her, Miles running his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, while Phoenix skimmed over her back and buttocks.

"God, you're wet. I can smell you." He reached down and rubbed her sex through her damp panties before forcefully giving a yank and tearing the flimsy material off her body, making her gasp and press her bared heat against the palm of his hand.

"Are you chilly?" Miles asked, gently plucking her tightly puckered nipples.

"Yes. Take off your clothes, both of you. I want to feel your hot, bare skin pressed against me."

Phoenix gave her ass a squeeze. "Did you hear that, Edgeworth? I do believe our little woman is ordering us around."

"Excuse me? Little woman?" Maya tried to sound indignant, but it was difficult with two sets of hands touching her so intimately. She arched like a cat into their caresses, craving the warmth of their touch and the tingle it left in its wake.

Miles ignored her protest and answered Phoenix. "I did, and I'm beginning to see that you were right earlier about my being too lenient with her."

Phoenix's smile was wolfish. "Would you like to do the honors?" He lowered his head and nipped Maya on the shoulder. "Or should I?"

"Why don't you start, then I'll take a turn." Miles removed the pins that held up her hair, releasing the thick mane to spill like an inky waterfall down her back. He pushed it aside and brushed his lips against her ear. "Would you like that, Maya? Do you want us both to spank you before we fuck you?"

His voice was rough with erotic promise and it sent a shiver down her spine, of desire, not fright. She trusted both Miles and Phoenix completely, and knew that despite the gruffly given commands or firmness in their handling, they only wanted to give her pleasure. She could stop them at any time if she felt overwhelmed. She loved that feeling of letting go of her inhibitions, giving control over to them for a little while. It was funny that although she'd never experienced a love life, except for with Phoenix, in the sexually casual twenty-first century, she was finding true liberation and satisfaction in a this one-time ménage with two very genius Ace Attorneys.

Well, she'd get to see how those _genius skills_ matched up when side by side in the _boudoir_ – right here, right now.

"Mm, yes," Maya sighed, laying her head back against Miles's chest and lifting her breasts into his caresses. "Touch me, spank me, fuck me… I want it all."

"And we want to give it to you. Just let go, baby, and let us take care of you. We'll give you so much pleasure," Phoenix promised, then claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. She was breathless when he finally pulled back and said, "Go over to the bed, bend over face down and spread your legs."

"Strip first", she commanded, her pulse racing as they obliged at last.

Phoenix had already been in his robe, and had only to shuck it off, along with his boxers. Although Maya had seen her lover on numerous occasions, the admiration and need for him never waned. He'd only improved with age, beautifully made, with long, graceful bones and flat muscles that flowed smoothly from the curves of chest and shoulder to the slight concavities of belly and thigh.

Maya had never imagined what kind of body Miles had beneath his suit, although she'd had the chance to shamelessly eye-bang him tonight in contemplation.

The strength of the debonair man's neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves. The rippling muscle and sinewy stretch of his body was enhanced by his clothes, as his fitted shirt clung to his broad, tightly-packed chest. Sitting down so his dress pants material tightened hugged his richly-muscled thighs, enhancing every nuance of swivel, screw, and movement. Every flex of his tight ass as he'd walked over to the bar and downed glass after glass drew her ardent, covetous eyes.

As each layer of clothing was removed, exposing inch after inch of taut, chiseled muscle of Miles's flawless fair flesh, she felt the wetness between her legs increasing when the two men were at last nude and side by side, both impeccably formed masculine perfection; Phoenix's sculpted golden physique contrasting against Miles's faultlessly formed marble build…both so tantalizingly, deliciously, blatantly _male_ , with their erections standing at attention, the mushroom tops nearly tapping against their well-defined abs just below their navels.

Maya licked her lips at the sight of those impressively long, thick, _delectable_ cocks. And _both_ were _hers_ for the night.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into you, you dirty minded little vixen." Phoenix smirked, as though reading her lusty thoughts. "You're so beautiful when you're aroused like that."

"Quite," Miles agreed, then jutted his chin towards the mattress and taking on a more authoritative tone. "Now get that sexy ass in the air and bed over that bed like you were commanded!"

Her legs felt watery, but Maya did as instructed, her excitement doubling at the thought that Miles would be watching and participating in their play. The coverlet was cool against her flushed cheek, as was the air against her wet, exposed lower lips while she waited for Phoenix's first touch on her upturned backside. He slowly stroked her bottom for a few moments, making her groan in anticipation of the first stinging swat, then gave it to her, followed by three more in rapid succession before pausing. Reaching forward between her legs, he cupped her mound. His fingers lightly stroked her clit, then teased her slick flesh before plunging inside her with his skilled fingers. She knew her juices flowed for him, her body telling him what her voice could not, and her body trembled as a mini-orgasm erupted within her.

Maya couldn't control the cry of passion that escaped her as she looked over her shoulder at the men behind her, both staring raptly at her pussy as it tightened around Phoenix's fingers. She was struck again by how devastatingly handsome the two were; one dark, one silver, both cream-your-panties gorgeous. And they wanted her, only her. It was a heady aphrodisiac.

"See how drenched she is, Edgeworth," Phoenix pointed out, sliding his long fingers in and out of her slippery channel. Maya moaned and relaxed back down on the mattress, spreading her legs wider, opening to him completely. "She loves it. Our Maya is a wonderfully naughty girl."

His fingers left her and another series of smacks landed on her warm bottom, making her stiffen and gasp at the sudden shift from pleasure and pain.

"Oh, please, Nick," Maya begged. "Don't stop fingering me. Please, I need to feel you inside me." Two thick fingers pressed back into her channel and she moaned with relief at the exquisite stretching of her inner muscles. "Oh, yes…" She looked over her shoulder again and saw it was Miles who was pleasuring her this time. He wore a knowing look as he saw her rapturous expression while he finger fucked her throbbing sex. "Oh, God yes, Miles."

Miles rubbed her buttocks with his other hand. "Your bottom is so warm and pink, Maya. Does it feel good?" Maya could only bite her lip and nod shakily, then gasp when he suddenly swatted the cheek he'd been palming. His spank was lighter than Phoenix's; she could tell he was still afraid of hurting her.

Maya pushed back onto his stroking fingers and wiggled her butt under his hand. "Harder, Miles. Spank me. Spank my ass harder. Please!"

He complied, paddling her firmly as he continued to work her pussy, until she came again with a wavering cry, drenching his fingers with her climax and dropped limply on the bed. As she lay there catching her breath, she could feel a pair of hands behind her hooking under her thighs, lifting and spreading them. Hot breath brushed against her core. She moaned and bucked her hips, knowing what was coming next.

"Hold still, baby, so I can taste that hot little pussy of yours," Phoenix ordered, then went to work with his nimble tongue.

Maya felt the wetness of Phoenix's swirling, plunging tongue slide against the lower part of her sex, sending aftershock chills throughout her body. Phoenix closed his mouth around her sex, continuing to drag his tongue from side to side, licking all up and down, causing her to mewl and whimper. A sudden smack on her ass from Miles made her suddenly yelp, and the pleasure of having her lover licking all around her wetness whilst the other man admired, groped and smacked her behind caused her to moan loudly, which only helped the two men behind her to go further.

Phoenix started paying special attention to her clit, sliding his tongue along the extremely sensitive area, and he heard Maya's breath pick up. Despite having just climaxed, his expert mouth quickly reignited the fire in her belly. She immediately felt Phoenix's full tongue slide along her clit, making Maya's breaths rapid and quick, before exhaling in a moan as Phoenix stuck a tongue inside her, tasting her juices, her fineness… Tasting _her._

She grabbed handfuls of the coverlet and ground her hips back against his face.

The spiky-haired man groaned, lapping up and savoring her cream. "Damn, Edgeworth. She tastes incredible. I could do this all night."

"Such a fine ass…" Miles mumbled in his low, sexy voice. He gave it another spank, causing Maya to give a slight moan.

Then she felt Phoenix's hand on her lower back, his other delving between her legs gathering her juices and spreading them upward between her bottom cheeks. "Hold still for a moment, Maya."

Then she felt Miles's finger circle her opening there, then the tip dipped just inside and stilled. He circled a finger around the area, feeling it, admiring it. He stuck only the tip of his finger in, and Maya moaned with her face buried in the bed. The sensation of Phoenix devouring her whilst Miles used his fingers to explore the hole in her behind was a sensation like no other. Not only might this be the hottest moment in Maya's life, it was the fact she was doing this with the two men she loved most which made this an experience like no other.

"Nick… Miles…" She whimpered. "God…it's soooo good."

Miles lightly worked his slippery digit deeper inside her, and he immediately heard Maya's breaths pick up faster than they were before. He grasped her bottom cheeks, spreading her further for his searching fingers. Maya willed herself to relax, let her muscles open to Miles's touch. He worked his finger gently in and out of her, going a bit deeper each time until at last he was buried to his knuckle inside her.

Miles was obviously preparing Maya for later as he stuck a second finger into that glorious hole. Maya could only mumble words of ecstasy. "Deeper, Miles… Don't fucking stop…"

The slate-haired man then stuck a second finger in every so softly, still doing his best not to hurt Maya too much. But judging by her body, her slight mewls, her sounds and her breathing, she was enjoying this immensely.

In the meantime, Phoenix was still licking Maya into a world like no other.

"Oh, God, Nick…" she whimpered as his face pressed into her behind, his tongue plunging into her.

"Maya, spread your legs wider. That's it. Mmm…" Phoenix resumed his wicked tongue lashing, spreading her open with his fingers, nipping her gently with his lips and teeth.

As Miles slowly shoved his digits in and out, Maya felt a rapture like no other. She tossed her head back, biting her bottom lip to stifle the loud moan. Phoenix gave her wetness one last lick and devour, before pulling away and standing up, licking all around his mouth savor the wet, tasty juices of the Spirit Medium. Maya was still left with her ass hanging in the air, but she gained enough strength to prop herself up, supporting her upper body with her elbows. She slightly moaned as Miles pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her with a sex that was dripping, and a pleasured ass that had plenty of hand-prints from the smacks, along with the caressed hole, all totaling an utter feeling of divine sweetness.

Phoenix was quite aware of the fact his cock still hadn't gotten any attention. His woman's pink, throbbing, wet pussy was just spelling his name out. It had been two years since the last time they'd had sex, and this would probably be the only threesome he'd ever have… So he might as well savor the experience and enjoy every goddamn second of it.

"I think we've given our Maya enough pleasure for now." He smirked. "Let's give her a second to recover."

He was right. Maya didn't think she had ever felt more magical than she did right now. It was so hot yet sweetly satisfying…it was a glorious feeling she wished she could live forever.

"Indeed. But I think it's time she returned the favor, don't you agree?" Miles answered as he walked around to the front of Maya.

"Yes, I do. That soaked pussy has been begging for me for quite a while." Phoenix growled.

Maya was still left in the state heavenly bliss and was too busy gasping for air to form words, but she mumbled out something in agreement.

"What was that, darling? I couldn't hear you." Phoenix whispered in a low, deep, sexy voice as he wrapped an arm around Maya's waist, lifting her up so that her back was planted against his chest. She drew a deep breath, before finally speaking the first words she had spoken in a while.

"Nick… Miles…" Maya gasped. She had to take another breath, before speaking yet again. "I want you to stick those two huge, thick cocks in me and I don't want you to hold a fucking thing back."

Maya's lady bits belonged to Phoenix and Phoenix only… But she still had two other holes that Miles could use, and she could bet he was going to fucking use the ever living shit out of them.

"You hear that, Wright?" He drawled. "I do believe the lady said _don't hold a thing back_."

"Well, since she so politely asked…" Phoenix suddenly threw Maya down, and she stopped her fall by holding out her arms. She was on all fours, Phoenix behind her, Miles in front of her, his cock still standing, pulsing and ready for her.

Maya prepared herself for the fuck of the century.

She signaled to Miles for him to move closer, before suddenly grabbing his cock at the base. It was about as long as Phoenix's, which meant it was perfect for her. She stroked the charcoal-haired lawyer's cock slowly, already getting shuddered breaths out of the man. Phoenix was feeling her ass from behind, rubbing his hand all over the flesh. Maya started placing kisses on Miles's member, going all the way from the base to the tip, marking her lips on every part. She started licking at his balls, her tongue tracing circles around them. She took one in her mouth, getting her tongue all around it, wetting it, warming it.

Phoenix grabbed Maya's hips with his left hand, holding and steadying his erection with his right. He moved his hips closer to her, and Maya felt the tip slide into her. She let out a shuddered gasp, and he slowly entered her at snail's pace, making sure she could feel every single part of his thick, rigid cock. Every vein, every ridge, every pulse was felt within her inner walls, and she responded by tightening herself over it, holding it captive.

"Oh God, I'd almost forgotten how fucking _tight_ you were, Maya…" Phoenix grunted. He started ramming in and out of Maya slowly, still holding her hip with his left hand, but using his right to spank her. Maya moaned, but her sounds were muffled with Miles's balls in her mouth. She took them out of her mouth, before slowly trailing a tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the glorious mushroom head. She licked around the top, and let out a sudden gasp and moaned as Phoenix delivered a hard thrust from behind as well as a spank. He started going faster, and Maya knew he was generally one to last long. She just didn't know if Miles was.

Maya placed her lips around the head, circling her tongue around the tip, and Edgeworth slightly groaned in pleasure. Phoenix was grunting as he plunged into her at medium pace, letting out his own quiet groan every now and then. Hearing those exhaling sounds of the two men just made Maya more excited and more aware of the fact she was having a threesome with the two hottest guys she knew.

Her wetness was pleasurable to Phoenix as his cock glistened with her juices. Her tightness wrapped itself around his member, and Maya moaned when she felt the tip hit that sweet G-spot. His length was so fucking enormous, she had the pleasure of experiencing that feeling every time they had sex. Maya wrapped a finger and thumb around Miles' length, before slowly, deeply taking him into her mouth, moving her gliding hand with her tight lips. The prosecutor groaned, placing a hand atop Maya's head, lightly guiding her movements as she sucked him.

Phoenix leaned forward, wrapping Maya's breasts in his hands and tweaking the nipples, kneading the softness through his hand. Maya could let out an audible moan, but it only came out as a gasp considering her mouth was full with Miles' thick cock. She used her other hand to stroke the prosecutor's balls, making sure every single inch of him was receiving pleasure.

Phoenix picked up speed, grunting with nearly every movement. He spanked Maya yet again, let out a moan. She then realized that every time she was moaning due to Phoenix's huge length ramming her from behind, she was sending vibrations throughout Miles's cock, and those vibrations traveled throughout his body and released in a groan.

Maya could feel Miles's thigh tremble beneath her hand as the head of his cock bumped her throat, then she slowly retreated and swirled her tongue around the engorged tip. Glancing up, she saw his lips part as a harsh breath passed between them, his eyes were dark with arousal. "Do you like that, Edgey?" she teased, blowing gently against his wet flesh, then flicking it with light licks.

Miles's answer was to fist his hand in her hair and bring her head back down as he lifted his hips, pushing his member back between her willing lips. She smiled around his hard shaft then sucked him in earnest, knowing he was in no mood for the teasing.

" _Mmmmm_ …" Maya hummed deliberately to give more of that pleasure. It worked on Phoenix every time, and it seemed it worked just as well on Miles as he tilted his head up, gritting his teeth as he groaned.

The room was silent but for their gasps and moans, and the crude, wet sounds of their loving. Maya was soon well on her way to another peak, glorying in the incredible joy of being pleasured by Phoenix while she gave pleasure to Miles.

Maya took Miles' cock out of her mouth, and used a hand to start pumping it as she licked around the head at a rapid rate. She moved her mouth only on the shaft, going deeper slowly, getting about halfway down his length with a movement, before she lowered her head rapidly and took every delicious inch of Miles Edgeworth deep into her throat.

Miles' reaction to this was a loud groan, but he almost immediately held himself back as he was reminded that Trucy and Athena were right next door.

" _Hmmmmm… Mmmmmm…_ " Maya hummed as loud as she could, but it came out as quiet since her greedy mouth had engulfed him whole. She ran a tongue slowly around his huge length, before pulling up and taking his cock out of his mouth to cry: "Come on, Nick. Fuck me harder!"

Phoenix responded by pushing back until only the tip was in, before suddenly moving forward and ramming his entire length deep inside her, causing her to jerk forward and let out a loud moan that she stifled by biting her bottom lip.

"Yes! Fuck me, Nick," she panted as his shaft pistoned in and out of her, hard and steady. Phoenix's lovemaking was always like this, commanding, never tentative, and Maya loved it. She loved that feeling of being taken so boldly, loved the dirty words he growled in her ear. He had the face of an angel, but he fucked like a devil. She could feel the burning ache taking hold again, winding tight in her belly and she closed her eyes, giving herself over to the fire sizzling through every nerve ending in her body. Miles's hand clenched in her hair and she took him back into her mouth, letting him fill her there, fuck her mouth as Phoenix thoroughly fucked her eager sex.

A sudden massive thrust from Phoenix triggered Maya's next climax for the night. She clenched around him in response, causing him to loudly groan in pleasure. He kept going, and within moments, the orgasm overtook her, her body stiffening with the shuddering tremors that rumbled through her like an earthquake. She must have pulled back and cried out, loudly, because in an instant, Miles's hand was over her mouth, muffling her keening wail as she jerked and trembled in ecstasy as she fought hard to concentrate on Miles's cock, resuming her oral attentions on him,  
planning to make him cum this time.

She lowered and raised her head as fast as she could, taking him deep inside her mouth with each movement, wrapping her lips tighter around his length trying to make this the best goddamn orgasm Miles would ever have. He groaned three times in a row, his strong chest heaving, and Maya kept going and going…

Until finally, Miles released.

Jet after jet of his hot cum filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed. The taste of his essence was potent and extreme. Sweat dripped down from his hairline and his cheeks flushed. His cum all went down Maya's throat, and after she had made sure she had drunk all of him, she pulled his cock out of her mouth. Sweat dripped down from his hairline and his cheeks flushed.

Her mind snapped back to the fact she was still being fucked by Phoenix. He could tell Miles had come, and the defense attorney felt an odd sense of satisfaction he had lasted longer than his rival. However, Maya realized Miles's cock was still hard as a rock, and he certainly didn't feel all done just yet.

"You know, Miles… I _did_ say I had _two_ holes you can use… I've yet to feel the other one filled with your thick cock." Maya grunted, her breath shuddering with each of Phoenix's thrust. She was certainly right, Miles still wasn't done just yet. He had waited years for a good fuck, and his cock was still ready. He moved over behind her, and Maya prepared herself.

"Wright, if you would." Miles arched a brow at his friend. "I've still yet to completely finish. Our Maya needs some more, it seems."

"Is that so? Well, I'll give you all the space you need." Phoenix replied. Maya made a translation of that conversation in her head, and in short, she smirked at the fact Miles had just politely asked Phoenix to move so he could bury his still-rigid cock deep inside her ass.

And that thought aroused Maya more than she thought she could be aroused in her current state.

Phoenix pulled out, before turning over and lying on his back on the bed. "Come here, baby. Let me fill you right back up," he growled.

Maya immediately obeyed, crawling over and straddling him. She grabbed his erection with her hand, positioned her over his still straining cock, spread her swollen nether lips and sank down onto it, feeling his familiar heady fullness inside her again.

"Oh…Oh, God…" She moaned at the sudden penetration so soon after her climax, but Phoenix pushed in until he was balls deep, stretching and stimulating her sensitive inner muscles once again.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I'll be gentle. We'll take our time, ease into it." Phoenix kissed her, holding still with his cock seated so far inside her, she could feel him gently bump against the very deepest point possible. His mouth was gentle against hers as well, comforting her, coaxing her to relax once again and let him love her. Finally, he began to rock and rotate his hips, just slightly, making his cock nudge that sweet spot so deep inside. Her hips started to move with his, gradually at first, then faster and harder until he was sliding in and out of her with long, firm strokes. Maya braced herself on her elbows above him, savoring the satin twine of his tongue with hers as their mouths mated hungrily.

She leaned forward over so that her hands were on the bed as she felt Miles trace a circle around her anus. She was drained, but Maya couldn't keep her body from responding to his inner massage of that most sensitive nerve-filled spot. It was still ready from the finger fucking he gave earlier, and all he needed to do was open it just a little bit more.

"That's it," Miles praised as he bent down and pressed kisses between her shoulders. "Now stay relaxed while I fuck you like this. When you loosen a bit more, I'll add another finger until you're ready to take in _all_ of me."

Oh, God, it felt so incredible. Phoenix's massive cock tunneling into her while Miles's fingers, first one, then finally two, penetrated her ass. It pinched a bit at first, burned a little, as her untried muscles stretched to accommodate the questing fingers, until finally, Miles pulled his fingers away, having ensured she was ready for him. He grabbed both sides of Maya's hips, running his cock along her ass but not putting it in. He was teasing the hell out of her.

Phoenix slightly jerked upwards, making her gasp with euphoria. Maya knew all she had to do was lay still and let the two men do their work. She placed her hands on Phoenix's strong chest, admiring his chiseled pecs, as she felt Miles pull his erection away. She readied her behind for the other man, and braced herself for what would quite possibly be the best moment of her life.

Slowly, she felt the tip of Miles's shaft fill her from behind. Maya out a half moan/half scream as Miles pushed in slowly and carefully, trying his absolute best not to hurt her. Below, Phoenix was still driving into her, and Maya felt the most immense feeling of her entire life as both of her holes were completely filled when Miles pushed in the last inch. His member was already moistened with Maya's saliva, so it had slipped in easily enough, and hadn't hurt at all.

And then, the two men started to move.

Phoenix's cock inside her was a familiar feeling, but Miles' member in her ass was brand new. It was different, but it felt so magical, so satisfying. She moaned loudly, but she had to stifle it up by tightly biting her bottom lip.

"Baby, you're so fucking _tight._ " Phoenix grunted as he bucked at an extremely fast rate. Miles was only going at a medium speed, still making sure that Maya was getting used to this new feeling. But that didn't stop him from pushing balls deep with each thrust, filling her other hole completely.

The tightness around Miles' cock was like no other. It squeezed his length, it held him in, and it would not want to let go. Tight was the only word Miles could possibly use to describe this, but it wasn't _just_ tight. It was so _fucking_ tight, tighter than any hole Edgeworth had filled.

Maya wrapped herself around both lengths, clamping down deliberately, making both men groan. Phoenix started licking at her breast, kneading one in his left hand, and licking a circle around the nipple of the other with his wet tongue. He flicked at the swollen nubs, causing Maya to grunt and grit her teeth, before opening her mouth and exhaling a moan.

Each slap of both men's hips was audible, and Maya's moans were the loudest. Both men grunted as they plowed away. Finally, Miles started going faster, and Maya let out a quiet moan with each thrust from the prosecutor.

Phoenix didn't want to be beaten by his rival in pleasuring, so he jerked upwards suddenly and hard, and started making long, massive, hard thrusts into her. The rivalry between the two men even came into the double penetration, and Miles matched Phoenix by doing the same, slamming long, hard and deep into her ass at a fast rate.

The two men's battle equaled one thing: A fucking magnificent experience for Maya. "Both of you, _ngh…_ HARDER!"

And they obeyed, and just when Maya thought she had felt everything from this experience, she felt more. Phoenix pushed upwards as fast and hard as he could possibly go, as well as rubbing Maya's clit with a long finger, pleasuring her. Miles pushed and pulled his hips back and forth as much as he could without accidentally pulling out as he completely fucked and filled Maya's ass. Maya looked up to the ceiling, letting out a grunted moan.

Suddenly, both men got the same idea at the same time, pistoning their thick cocks into their respective holes as deep as they could at the exact same time, and the loud slap of the two men's hips and plunging of their members inside of her caused Maya to scream out in pleasure. They stopped for a while as Maya ripped her lungs dry, gasping for air, before resuming.

Phoenix's hands moved to cup Maya's ass cheeks, rubbing circles around them as Miles ran his hands up her back, before taking hold of her breasts from behind and pinching the nipples, lightly tweaking them. Phoenix spanked Maya, speeding up his movements. She leaned down, kissing Phoenix and jamming her tongue into his throat, exchanging a wet, burning hot kiss.

Miles suddenly gave Maya a hard thrust, reminding her he was still there. She moaned into Phoenix's mouth, and she leaned up, resting her head against Miles' collarbone. This tightened her asshole around Edgeworth's length, but that just made the experience all the more better. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he stuck a tongue into her mouth, Maya pushing against his tongue with her own. Miles went down to her neck, lightly nibbling, still kneading her breasts in his hands.

Miles suddenly pushed Maya down onto the bed, spanking her sweet ass at the same time, before he went back to driving into her. Maya stuck out her tongue as she moaned, looking back up at the ceiling. She was sweating, as were the men, which was evident by the wetness of their hips when they slammed against hers. Phoenix moved his hand to cup and grip one of Maya's ass cheeks, whilst Edgeworth rubbed his hand over and spanked the other one. Her ass felt on fucking fire from not only the spanking, but the sensation of Edgeworth's thick cock deep inside of it.

Phoenix went back to stroking her clit, and she felt yet another orgasm approaching. She knew the two men must be close to their own climax as well. Phoenix started making short, quick gyrations, his hips slapping faster against hers, his cock completely filling her to the hilt, and the tip still prodding at her G-spot. Miles did the same, his cock buried deep inside her as he only pulled out a bit and pumped back in again.

The two rivals plunged in synchronized rhythm, and with the combination of her tight, wet pussy filled with Phoenix's thick, pulsing member, with his skilled finger flicking and sliding along her sensitive nub… as well as Miles' humongous member burying itself deep into her anus, there were so many nerves ringing in that small circle of muscles in her backdoor that the sensations Maya felt were beyond intense.

"I want you to come again," Miles rasped. "Come for me."

"I…I don't know if I can," Maya panted. She _could_ perhaps, but Miles seemed as if his peak was rapidly approaching, and her already sated body was going to need more time to work up into another.

Beneath her, she gripped Phoenix's shoulders and whimpered against his neck, holding on for dear life as the peak began to build.

"That's right, sweetness." Miles's breath was choppy with his own rapidly approaching climax. "Let it come."

She did, and it swept her away. Sparks flashed behind her closed eyes as she rode out the convulsive shudders that rocked her in great throbbing waves. She could barely hear Phoenix's ragged groan, and her own sobbing cry as she felt the familiar feeling of his seed spilling inside her.

Then she heard Miles's murmured endearments and small, quick, desperate breaths, and was only partially aware of the prosecutor plowing into her deeply one last time before pulling out with a hoarse groan, spilling his seed on her bottom and back, so she was not only filled with Phoenix's essence, but was sprayed with Miles's hot seed as well. The dual sensation was _glorious_.

The beyond drained, yet satisfied, prosecutor crumpled down to the floor and promptly passed out from blissful exhaustion.

Feeling boneless, Maya collapsed heavily against Phoenix's damp, heaving chest, limp and completely spent, until eventually, he gently rolled her over onto her back and passed out with his head resting on her chest, one arm draped possessively across her torso.

Maya cradled his head against her, chest still heaving as she thought about what she had just done. A threesome with the two men she loved most in the world – and even venturing into previously unknown _taboo territory_.

It had been everything above and beyond her untamed fantasies come true.

"That… Was fucking… _Hot_ …" Maya gasped. No one heard it as Phoenix had already passed out on the bed. She giggled slightly with gratified delight before finally, she also passed out, naked, satiated, and satisfied beyond her wildest dreams.

* * *

Phoenix's eyes slowly rose the next morning. His brain felt like it was turned to mush. The beaming sunlight in the room hurt his eyes, and they took a bit to adjust. He slowly raised himself up, and looked down to see he was _butt-naked_.

 _What the shit? What the hell did I do last night?_

The blue attorney looked around the room, and suddenly spotted a pair of feet lying on the floor. He stood up and walked around to see…

" _Edgeworth_?!"

The other man, too, was nude, but at Phoenix's sudden cry, he woke up, sitting up and rubbing his head. Phoenix spotted his friend's nakedness, and suddenly made the connection in his head.

" _Ho… Ly… Shit…"_

His eyes were wider than golf balls as he slowly stepped away from Miles, as at the same time, Miles also came to the same _horrifying_ conclusion.

"Wright, why the bloody _hell_ are you naked?!" The other man's chin was on his chest. " _Don't tell me…"_

"I don't remember a lot from last night, Edgeworth." Phoenix pointed an accusing finger at Miles. "But I sure as hell remember _telling_ _ **you**_ to _keep your hands off_ _ **my**_ _ass_!"

" _I_ also remember _telling_ _ **you**_ to not _look_ _anywhere near_ _ **my**_ _pe_ lvis!" Miles retorted. "Just _how_ drunk were we last night?!"

"Obviously _you_ were drunker, because I know _you_ were the one who _must've_ made the offer to do… _This!"_ Phoenix didn't really want to utter the word aloud or even think the thought, because he was currently swearing to himself to _never_ get drunk around Miles Edgeworth _ever_ again!

"In your bloody dreams, Wright! I know for a fact _you_ –" Miles was cut off as the sound of a running shower turned off. The Ace Attorneys hadn't even realized the shower was going, and they both swiveled their heads towards the bathroom door in unison. "Who's there?"

"Knowing _my_ luck right now, it's freaking _Klavier_ or something." Phoenix growled. The bathroom door opened, and he braced himself for the worst. _Whoever it is,_ _ **please**_ _have a vagina so I'll know I didn't do anything with Edgeworth!_

Maya stepped out of the bathroom, drying her with a towel as she smirked at the two men.

"I could hear your bickering from the shower. Nice of you two to finally wake up."

Phoenix and Miles both stared at Maya for a good five seconds before sighing with relief at the same time.

"Oh, thank _fuck_." Phoenix whispered to himself just as Miles grunted, "Oh thank _God_!"

Maya snickered at the two men's reactions, and she went over to her robes and began dressing.

"I sense you two nitwits get some gratified satisfaction – and obvious immense relief – in the fact I was _both of yours_ last night? And hence, to the heartbreak of 70% of online fangirls, that means you did _nothing_ with _each other?"_

"More than you can _believe_." Miles muttered. "Wait – online fangirls?! What on earth…?"

"Edgeworth, in the words of Prosecutor Elsa: let it go and move on." With that _code black threat_ out of the way, Phoenix went over to his own clothes, finally covering himself with his boxers. "There's some things that are best left unknown! Yeesh, I was wondering why I was remembering last night as an _exhilarating_ experience and not an _awful, haunting_ one."

"Wright, Maya… I recommend both of you drop the topic of us two ever performing a stunt like that – even in jest!" Edgeworth bitterly replied as he got his own clothes back on. "So, Maya…how was last night for you?"

"To sum it up in two words: _Fucking glorious._ " Maya grinned impishly as she saw both men's smug expressions, which they were certainly most entitled to! She was already in her robes as she finished that sentence. "I've been waiting to have sex with Nick for two goddamn years, but I just needed… _more_. It was lonely up in those mountains, trust me."

"I still can't believe you ever convinced Edgeworth to participate." Phoenix scoffed. "You really _are_ a _mystical_ woman, Maya Fey."

Even _Miles himself_ was still having a hard time comprehending the fact these two dorks somehow gotten him into a threesome, but he was secretly so beyond glad he'd accepted!

 _Not that I'm going to be gushing to them about that or anything!_

Once he was back in his magenta suit and Phoenix was dressed as well, a knock on the door sounded.

"Come on, Daddy! What are you three even doing in there?" Trucy called from the other side of the door. Phoenix checked the time, and he suddenly realized the three of them were super late. They had slept in _massively._

"We'll be right out, Truce!" Phoenix called back.

As the three adults grabbed their bags and made their way to the door, the Comeback King stopped everyone for some last words.

"Before me leave, let's just all agree on something. _Never_ speak of this again?"

"Couldn't agree more." Edgeworth immediately replied.

Maya took a bit more time in responding, then flashed them her best shit-eating grin.

"Well, I won't _speak_ of it, but I'll certainly _remember_ it for some time."

Not speaking of it was good enough for the two Ace Attorneys, and as Phoenix placed his hand on the doorknob, the femme fatale had one last _very naughty_ thing to say.

"Nick, Miles… Just remember, _I'm_ always up for _Round Two._ "

 **THE END**

 _ **Nine Inch Nails - Closer**_


End file.
